


Thanos Vs Doctor

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Just a little drabble over a meme I found on Facebook.





	Thanos Vs Doctor

Thanos, the nasty villain, that has officially stolen all of some really powerful gems has finally managed to severely wound or hurt all of the avengers leaving him with a gauntlet of really powerful powers. But that’s when he comes face to face with what could possibly be his most unforeseen nightmare, someone he had never met or even noticed in all of the universe before. But whoever this was, stepped out of a blue box labelled ‘Police Box’. An oldish man stepped out of the blue box, dressed in a suit, showing off some red lining, and wearing sunglasses? Sunglasses? Who was this fool trying to impress?

“Are you seriously all that’s left to oppose me?” Thanos laughed in the Doctor’s face. 

“Hand over the gauntlet!” he commanded, reaching for the sonic screwdriver in his top jacket pocket. 

“Who in the universe are you…?” 

“Oh hello, I don’t believe we have met, I’m the Doctor…” the Doctor replied as he removed his specs. 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
